Mommy Munakata
by Nyxius
Summary: Munakata had an important meeting to go to, and couldn't take Kohaku (his son). So instead of leaving him with his subordinates, he decides to leave him with his other father; Mikoto. Unknown to him, it may have been a better idea to have just left him with Seri and Saruhiko. This is the short story to why Munakata is considered the Mom. Rated T for language.


Izumo was behind the bar cleaning a glass and listening to Mikoto complain about how the Blue King could just drop off the kid on short notice. Said Red King was sitting at the bar on a stood and drinking some scotch, and Totsuka was in the floor trying to play with Kohaku. Tatara then stood up and ran into the kitchen to start preparing something for lunch, and as he disappeared from sight, Kohaku then stood and walked over to the occupied bar stool and looked up at the red head.

"He has some nerve to show up with a kid and demand that I watch it. That bastard… he acts like a bitch." Mikoto said, taking another swig of his drink, not noticing the little eyes watching him from the floor.

Reaching out his tiny hand he gripped the man's pants and lightly tugged until the red head looked down at him with a slight glare.

"…Bitch?" the little mouth muttered in question, not knowing that it was a swear word.

"The Blue King will be so pissed at you, for teaching your child "bad words." the bartender muttered to his King, and slightly shook his head at the other. But he couldn't help but feel amused to know they'd get the Blue King pissed, when he came to get the kid.

"Hmph." Mikoto huffed as he threw a glare that Izumo, but then looked back down at the shiny golden orbs. "Hm… yeah a bitch, you know a girl…a woman…a mother." He named off a few, so the kid would catch on that it was a word to describe a female.

"Mother? …Mommy?" he asked still somewhat confused. "I have a mommy?

"Oh Kami-sama. …Kohaku…it's really hard to explain, you see-"

"Yes."

"MIKOTO!" Izumo yelled at the other who now had a smirk on his face, as Kohaku was looking up at them both confused.

Reaching down, Mikoto picked the child up from the floor and set him on his lap, and moved the glass to Izumo to clean. He wondered how much this kid actually resembled them, and not only in appearance but in personality as well. Taking in the golden eyes again, he mused to himself how the dominate features of this child was his; minus the red hair.

"That man who brought you here…what do you call him?" the redhead asked.

"…" Kohaku didn't answer and glanced away in shyness, but also not having an answer for the older man.

"Ah… so you are a shy one huh?" Mikoto mused, and carded his fingers though the kid's hair, noting how soft it was.

"Not shy." Kohaku huffed and glared with a small pout, that made Mikoto snort in amusement.

"That man who brought you here today, he is your mommy." the redhead explained, and watched as the kids eyes grew wide with excitement.

"I HAVE A MOMMY!?" he exclaimed with a chirp, but then grew quiet again. "But why'd mommy leave me here?"

"Mikoto, I think you need to stop. This joke is going too far." Izumo said with a serious tone, trying to stop his King from digging his own grave.

"…" He debated whether or not he should tell the kid in his lap that he was his other father or not. But looking down at him, he could only think of his childhood and didn't want the same to happen to this little prince. 'Prince. How accurate.' he thought to himself

"He brought you here because …I'm your daddy." he mumbled out, and Kohaku's eyes brightened again. And before Mikoto could say anything Kohaku had grabbed the front of his shirt and rested his forehead against his strong chest. "I-I have a family now?" the little prince mumbled against his shirt, and nuzzled him there. Reaching up a hand he rubbed the kids back in what he hoped was a soothing way, and then ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Yes. Yes you do." Mikoto answered just as the bell to the bar had rung, telling them all there was a customer. Looking up there was the Blue King, who had come to retrieve their son.

Upon entering the bar he saw something he thought he'd never see. His son hugging Mikoto, and the former looked like he didn't mind at all. As he looked on, Kohaku looked up at the Blue King and reached out for him. Upon reaching them both and taking Kohaku in his arms he couldn't help but smile at the child, he had hoped that he wouldn't resent leaving him with the Red's but it seemed like everything when well; well until-

"MOMMY! I MISSED YOU!" Kohaku had chirped and latched onto his neck. Wide eyes at the name he was given, he was completely shocked that he was considered the "mom," but he somewhat had a feeling that the Red King had something to do with this. Looking up at said Red King, he couldn't really tell, but as he watched he noticed a small smirk working its way onto the others face. 'He did do this.'

"I've missed you too Kohaku." he replied and kissed the top of his sons head. "Are you ready to go home now? I can fix us some lunch if you'd like?" Watching the kid nod in agreement, he looked back to the Red King and his clansman and nodded in farewell before he turned to leave. And as he reached the door Kohaku halted him with a question.

"Mommy? …If you are the mommy, does that make you a bitch?" the little prince asked innocently.

"…SUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
